Mary Test Beats Up Gil Nexdor
Mary was bored of her counterpart Gil. So she decided to beat him up. "I hate Gil so much daddy. I wish he was beaten up." She said. Her father, Hugh, said "Mary you should not beat up Gil. He was your counterpart and you need to be good with him." "Go freak yourself daddy!! I could beat him up if i want." Mary said. So she ran off. Johnny arrived and told Hugh about Mary. "Mary was gonna beat up Gil. She would be in trouble when she gets home dad." He said. "Yes son. Mary needs to be punished." Hugh replied. At school. Mary arrived to beat up Gil. "Hi there Mary." said Gil. "Do you wanna watch Batman 60s show with me?" "No Gil!! I hate you. I am gonna beat you up." said Mary. "Please do not beat me up Mary. I am sorry" Gil yelled. "Shut up Gil. I will beat you up." Mary replied. Mary started to beat up Gil. She started to punch him, kick him, and stomp on him. She also gave Gil a bloody nose and a dark eye. And then Gil was beaten up. And Mary went home. When Mary got home. her mother, Lila, got very angry at her. "Mary what was wrong with you. I could not believe that you beat up Gil. You know that i like him." She said. "But mommy. I hate him so much." said Mary, feeling sad. "We do not care Mary. You are in trouble." Johnny yelled. "You are gonna be punished Mary." said Hugh. "But i am sorry daddy." said Mary. "Gil was such a bad counterpart." "Too bad Mary. You have deserved it for beating up Gil." said Hugh. Mary got punished. She was not allowed to go to the karate tournament. She was also not allowed to go to the AMC Theaters with Dot Warner and Babs Bunny. Lila told her, "There will be no AMC Theaters and no karate tournament." "And since you beat up Gil. You would not go to the AMC Theaters and you also would not go to the karate tournament." said Johnny. "I agree with you son. And Mary. You are not getting any Christmas presents. And you will get some coal." Hugh yelled. Mary was upset. "That was not fair daddy. I am really sorry." She said. "I am gonna take away your Bingo And Molly dvds. And you are not getting your Barney In Concert dvd that you want. And there would be no Dragon Tales, no Jay Jay The Jet Plane, no Bingo And Molly, no Pappyland, no Mike the Knight, no Bob the Builder, no Tree Fu Tom, and no Barney." said Lila. And then. Mary started to cry. "But mommy. I could watch some childish shows if i want." She said. "Well sorry Mary. I hope you get your Barney dvds donated to Buster Bunny, Wakko Warner, Skunk, Bling Bling Boy, Jillian Vegan, and Timmy Turner." Lila replied. Mary started to sob hysterically. "But i do not wanna get my Barney dvds donated to Buster and his friends!! I wanna go to the AMC Theaters. And i also wanna go to the karate tournament." She said. Hugh glared angrily at Mary and told her, "You are as evil as Negaduck!! Go to bed right now." And then Mary went upstairs to her room crying. Category:Go To Your Room